


I'll run down the hills to be with you

by noelle745



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle745/pseuds/noelle745
Summary: 如同夢境，你永遠不會知道夢是從什麼時候開始，你總是立刻進入夢的中間。你也不知道是從什麼時候開始，每次意識到的時候，你就已經在看著他了。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll run down the hills to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> 預計上下篇各五個片段組成，下篇還在補完中⋯⋯

1.

如同夢境，你永遠不會知道夢是從什麼時候開始，你總是立刻進入夢的中間。

你也不知道是從什麼時候開始，每次意識到的時候，你就已經在看著他了。

而不論他正在做什麼，尼爾總是能立刻注意到你的視線。

例如說現在。

你們剛結束一場逆行槍戰的例行模擬訓練，裝備室迴盪著仍然高漲的腎上腺素與其他隊員的笑鬧，而你坐在角落調整呼吸，一邊讀著惠勒剛交給你的任務報告。

尼爾站在櫃子前整理面罩、清潔槍枝，一邊和旁人鬥嘴爭辯剛才訓練時的失誤，凌亂的金色髮梢被汗水潤濕，貼在他的額角上。他突然微微偏過頭回望你，手上仍沒停下動作，嘴角一如往常勾起淺淺一笑，這時你才發現你的目光不知從什麼時候開始就不在手邊的報告上了。

你腦中突然浮現你僅有的一點物理知識，那隻生死未明的薛丁格的貓。

過去（未來）的事件就像一個個盒子，而你要做的就是確保你打開盒子的時候，裡面的貓是活的，然後把盒子妥善收好。

但這一個盒子你已經打開過了，結果已然揭曉，這隻貓死了。

但是，在你面前的他卻也是活的。

你的頭開始隱隱作痛，你的心也是，因此你打住這串越延伸越糾結的思考，什麼也沒說，低下頭繼續盯著你根本沒讀進去幾行的報告。

他從來不問你為什麼。他的眼神不是沒有過疑問，但彷彿知道你不會給他一個具體答案，就像那些與任務有關的問題一樣，因此他從來沒過問你的視線究竟承載了什麼含義。

事實是，你也並不真的明白你的眼神有什麼含義，也沒勇氣讓自己多想。

你並沒有因為被抓包而害躁。你早就已經不再困窘了，因為他從未拒絕過你的目光，從未因為你的目光而流露不適，好像他理所當然就該隨時吸引你的視線一樣。

你想起那時的尼爾。隨時都準備好迎接你的視線，準備好解讀你的念頭，準備好回應你有聲或無聲的指示。

也許這都是你自己造成的。

早在你招募他的第一年裡，包括他本人在內的所有人就知道他是特別的。

並不是說你對他特別寬待（雖然你確實有，例如只有他能偷吃你的品客洋芋片庫存而不被追究），但你幾乎每次任務都會帶上他，也會在他單獨或與別的隊員出任務回來時到會合點迎接他，更不用說你親自負責他的招募和基礎訓練，從未假手過艾佛斯或惠勒。其他人可沒有受到這麼多的關注。

唯一不願真正承認你的特殊態度的人就只有你。

你總是告訴艾佛斯他需要這種歷練，因為他不過就是個物理碩士而非軍人出身，所以你要確保他未來能獨自執行某件最重要的任務，而艾佛斯只會一言不發冷冷看著你，等到你越說越小聲，自己找藉口離去（通常是上廁所）。

但尼爾從不問你為什麼。他欣然接受你的指示、你難以用言語對他解釋的信任（或放任）、你偶爾會在他太過散漫時的碎念。

有時你看著他敏銳而直率的年輕雙眼，就會看到某個來自未來或過去的身影與他重疊，就像現在。

你閉上眼，中斷了你們交會的視線。你知道他還在看著你。你希望從眼簾後方突然湧現的濕潤刺痛能趕快消退。

2.

你第一次帶他進行逆行任務時，尼爾掩不住雀躍於臉上的興奮，腳步一蹦一跳，你覺得他簡直就是隻黃金獵犬。

這是一項簡單的任務，只需要你們回到吳哥窟附近的熱帶森林，完成一場即將發生在過去的竊案。你們要的是被考古隊偶然隨遺跡挖出的一片斷牆，他們沒有意識到那片破牆上的彈孔有什麼與眾不同之處，以為那只是內戰時期留存下來的戰爭遺跡。等你招募芭芭拉之後，那就會是她第一份工作的研究內容。

這充其量只是一場訓練任務，幾乎沒有致命的風險。你們假扮成美國富商在金邊的中間人，找來當地的盜賊集團打劫考古隊還在開挖的遺址，偷走一尊你們聲稱那是雇主想要納為收藏的佛陀雕像。你們只要悄悄跟在後頭，讓他們在遺跡的另一頭製造出夠大的騷動——你們會親自確保這一點——然後讓另一批與你們會合的車隊把你們和那面牆載走。

一切都按著你們的計劃進行，直到有名警衛注意到了這一頭的動靜，騷動的規模擴大到讓你們不得不被捲入。

而尼爾——年輕氣盛、才剛結訓、對混亂的熱愛尚還足以害死一隻貓九次的尼爾——迫不及待地跳到你身前，幾乎將訓練時的戰略全數拋在腦後。

在你匆忙從貨車後方開槍掩護尼爾的同時，你的眼角餘光注意到不遠處的角落，有人架起了重型武器，瞄準了在你前方不遠處專注攻擊的金髮身影。

接續不斷的子彈以你來不及出聲警告的速度灑了過來。

你看著尼爾往左側倒去。

另外一具靜止身軀的影像突然闖入你的視野，一道永遠無法開啟的鎖死鐵門，然後是一抹暈開在暮色之中的笑靨——一段記憶，一場黃昏時分的噩夢，一個尚未成形卻已寫入歷史的未來——

（這是一段美好友誼的結局）

你的心跳差點停止。

但眼前的尼爾沒中彈。他在千鈞一髮的那瞬間往旁邊一撲，滾進古蹟的殘骸後方，狼狽地抵著牆。

尼爾趁著對方短暫停火的空檔迅速回擊，你看到槍手往後一倒，栽進樹叢裡。

他轉過頭，沾滿塵土的臉對你露出大膽、得意而毫無憂慮的笑容。

混亂總算結束後，你怒不可抑地把他拖回車上，一路罵到你們在金邊入住的旅館。

直到你們進了房間，只剩下你倆的時候，他才語帶委屈地向你道歉，但不忘爭辯自己表現得其實還算不錯，只是在最後有點沖昏了頭。

你嘆了好大一口氣，看著他桀驁不馴又露骨地向你索求讚美的表情，你忍不住伸出手，揉亂他那頭總是像被龍捲風肆虐過的金髮。

在你的手指觸碰他頭髮的那一瞬間，你注意到他全身的線條都軟了下來，好像被熱帶暑氣融化的金黃奶油。

你加重搓揉的力道，但不讓自己多停留一秒去思考指尖傳來的觸感，不去思考為何你的觸碰能對他造成這種效果，在達成微小得不成比例的懲罰目的之後，立刻抽回了手。

3.

以日曆來看，尼爾來到你身邊已經一年半了。但如果算上你們實際在時間中來回跋涉的距離，日子已經長到你還是孤身一人的時間彷彿是發生在另一段人生、另一個人身上的故事。

你和尼爾坐在你的辦公室裡討論下一場任務的細節，而你在嚴肅的話題結束後問出了多年來一直盤踞在你心頭的問題：為什麼他那時這麼乾脆地就答應了你的招募？

尼爾的回答一如往常出乎你的意料。

「直覺？」你對他挑起眉，語氣略帶懷疑地重複他的回答。

「直覺。」青年故作正經地點頭，從你桌上的零食袋撈出一把品客洋芋片。「我的直覺告訴我，這是一生只會出現一次的機會，我能信任你，我應該要信任你。而到目前為止，看來我的直覺並沒有錯。」

你盯著他像花栗鼠般嚼個不停的嘴，輕咳一聲，掩飾胸口猝不及防湧現的暖意。

「你不是學物理的嗎？這個理由聽起來未免也太感性。」

「我曾看過一部電影，裡面有個女科學家說了『愛超越了時間和空間，可能只是我們現在還無法觀測到的物理量』之類的台詞，老套得有點噁心，但身為一個物理人，我其實無法反駁這句話。直覺跟愛一樣，你無法觀測直覺，但你能憑經驗知道直覺確實會對現實的時空產生影響，所以我們不能否定它或許是我們身處的宇宙中一個尚未被定義的物理量。」

他說到「愛」的時候，你的心臟不自主抽動了一下，但你並不讓自己思考這個字代表的含義，因此你也不去多想這個字在你耳中留下的餘溫。

「我不知道理科人也這麼浪漫。」

他沾滿零食碎屑的嘴角好看地笑了起來，而你無法不注意到他的笑意流露一種溫暖的親暱。「喔，浪漫可是一種腦子裡的化學反應，那當然也涵蓋在理學院的研究領域裡囉。」

4.

尼爾撐著牆，一邊乾嘔一邊喘著粗氣，下一秒你看到他的背猛然弓起，又吐了滿地。

「尼爾。」你檢查完濺滿一室鮮血的房間，確認每具軀體都確實停止呼吸後，你收起槍，走近他，一手舉起，但中途便停在半空，躊躇著不知道該不該放到他不斷抽搐的緊繃背脊上。

清理善後從來就不是件容易的事，尤其是出了差錯的善後工作。

這個差錯在你的意料之內，或該說橫豎都是你無能改變的差錯，代價是一個無辜女子的慘死，但任務目的之一就是讓尼爾學到他該學會的一課。

你總是盡可能避免帶著尼爾執行這種任務，但你知道該發生的就是會發生，只是時機遲早的問題。

散落一地的那些屍體曾經是你的夥伴，他們幫你找到了位於地下實驗室的第五扇逆轉門，卻想佔為己有。

背叛對你來說已不是什麼新鮮事。你想起在某個遙遠的過去，你曾向凱特獻上第二次背叛的機會，語氣彷彿在描述一個禮物。

而尼爾對於背叛也並不動搖，這一點在你的意料之中，你也十分欣慰他擁有足夠堅強的意志，在面對曾是在戰場上互相掩護的同伴時也能毫不猶豫扣下板機，但你沒有做好心理準備的是，在看到尼爾產生這麼激烈的生理反應後，最感到動搖的其實是你。

那名半顆腦袋血肉模糊的女子正橫躺在你們身後。

她在不對的時間出現，只是想來找下班前被她遺落的私人物品，卻被他們狹持作為人質，因為他們知道你會心軟。

你們找不到讓她和你們自己同時脫身的方法，在僵持不下時，抓住她的男人一把將她推到尼爾身上，尼爾措手不及地抓住她，緊接而來的是一聲槍響——他沒事，而子彈撕裂的是她的後腦勺（你不知該說這是幸還不幸，但你確實鬆了好大一口氣）。

尼爾一直到混戰結束後，才緩緩伸手觸摸沾滿在他臉上和頭髮上的黏稠液體，陷入恍惚般瞪著手上夾雜著濁白組織的鮮血。

接著他便搖搖晃晃地跌向牆角，把胃裡的東西全部吐了出來。

你最終還是沒有讓手落到他背上。儘管你好想安撫他、減緩他的困惑與痛楚，但你知道那就會和你們平時沒有模糊地帶的肢體接觸（真是這樣嗎？還是你只是刻意這麼說服自己？）帶有完全不同的含義，讓你跨越一條美好友誼與某個你還不知道該怎麼命名的東西之間的界線，而你不確定自己是否有勇氣去找出答案。

但你無法讓自己什麼都不做，於是你又邁開腳步，貼近他身側，只留下一點空隙。你知道這個距離對同僚而言並不恰當，但你希望你的靠近至少能讓他不會有孤單一人的錯覺，就像你剛加入中情局的時候一樣。

比你高了半顆頭的青年此刻看起來好嬌小，縮起的雙肩微微顫抖，好像在風雨中搖搖欲墜，好像輕輕一推就能讓他支離破碎。

「我沒想過⋯⋯」尼爾吐了一口唾沫，用細碎的聲音開口。他的瀏海落在眼前，你看不到他的臉。「我從來沒想過捲入無辜的人會是這種感覺。」

「對，這跟殺死敵人的感覺完全不一樣。」

「⋯⋯是，至少我們和敵人的本質是對稱的，雖然座標相反，但都是一樣的。可是這些人⋯⋯這些人就像是被丟進兩個對稱點之間的亂數，卻因為無法符合方程式而被強行消除，好像只是毫無意義、毫無關聯的數字。」尼爾喃喃說道，像是在回答你，也像是在自言自語。你並不完全聽得懂他使用的比喻，但你知道他必須這麼做，必須使用自己熟悉的語言來理解這個對他而言可能永遠都無法熟悉的現實。

「這就是為什麼我們若非必要，絕對不抓人質，更別說是女人或小孩。他們不該被捲入這個只把他們視為籌碼的世界。他們不是毫無意義的數字——就像你常說的，我們守護的是維持這個世界存在的方程式。這些人就是這個方程式所描繪的圖形，而圖形裡的每個點都有其意義。」

「你記得還真清楚。」

「幹我們這行的都要有一定程度的記憶力。」

尼爾乾啞地笑了一下，但聲音毫無笑意。你輕嘆一口氣，你知道接下來說的話對他來說還太過冷硬，但他必須讓這股疼痛在身上留下印記。

「好好記住這一課，尼爾。這就是我們的世界，你能做的就只有適應。這麼晚才讓你看到這一面，是我的失職，但如果你不能學會，那就不要留下來。」

尼爾像是被打了一巴掌般猛然抬頭，你對上他寫滿愧疚和受傷的濕潤雙眼。

你突然湧現一股與理智完全無關的衝動，好希望你可以做些什麼，讓他永遠、永遠都不需要再露出這種表情。

在你能夠阻止自己之前，你就脫口而出：「但無論如何，我都會陪著你經歷所有你該經歷的事物。」

幹你們這一行的人不該有這種感性，你知道你會因此而付出代價——不過你早就付出了那個代價，不是嗎？

你看到尼爾的神色一軟，眼中的痛楚消融了一點。他沒有回話，但總算衝著你露出一抹微弱但實在的笑。

他用襯衫袖子抹去多餘的血跡，猶豫了一下之後，彷彿鼓起勇氣般、小心翼翼地低頭輕靠在你的肩膀上。

你震驚於這個接觸感覺起來竟是這麼自然而合理，好像他理所當然就該從你身上索求安慰，好像你理所當然就該成為他的避風港。

這次你的身體沒有猶豫，你伸手攬住他的後頸，讓他將上半身的重量全數交託在你的肩上。

你的指尖傳來他如燕鳥振翅的脈搏，腦中第一次出現一個小小的聲音，質疑你把他找進天能對你倆而言到底是不是正確的決定。

5.

你開始認真懷疑招募他究竟是不是正確的決定，即便你知道這個不管是誰在掌管的宇宙不會讓你有別的選擇。

這一次，一顆本無意瞄準他的子彈終於找上了他的身體。

你早就知道這個結果——如果不是他擋住芭芭拉、接下那顆子彈，現在在你們面前的就會是她冰冷的屍體。 

總部醫護室的冷冽日光燈扎著你的臉。你告訴自己是這些過於慘白的光線害你的雙眼微微發痛，而不是因為躺在你面前的那道身影。

尼爾仍在昏睡的身體包裹著米白色的毯子，暗金色的髮絲軟軟地披散在耳邊，彷彿跟主人一樣失去了生氣。如果不是因為心率監測器正發出規律的聲響，他看起來就跟屍體沒什麼兩樣。

你完全沒多加注意在你身旁來來去去的醫療隊員，以及忙著跟回收小隊確認尼爾留在現場的血跡已經完全清除乾淨的艾佛斯——儘管你們所有的個人紀錄都已經從政府機構抹除，但還是不能冒著留下血液樣本的風險。

你緊盯著眼前用幾不可見的幅度上下起伏的胸膛，直到一隻手輕輕放到你肩上，你才猛然回神，發現自己的呼吸不知從什麼時候開始變得粗重。

「明天的任務由我來領頭，你留在這裡。」艾佛斯冷靜的聲音從身後傳來。

你愣住，但沒有提出反駁。你沒辦法不同意他的判斷。你現在無法專注在任務上，而艾佛斯完全了解為什麼。

你感激他不需明說的理解和默契，點了點頭，知道你們都擔不起讓你逞強的風險，因此你什麼也沒說。幾秒後，你聽到門帶上的聲音。你的視線始終沒有離開眼前床上那具癱軟的身軀。

監控心跳的電子音在房裏綿延。你讓呼吸的節奏模仿這道代表生命的脈動，強迫自己冷靜下來。你邁開腳步，感覺到腳好像不是自己的，坐到床邊的一張摺疊椅上。

你這才敢看向他的臉。

他的臉毫無血色，睫毛下方掛著在已被調暗的燈光下仍明顯可見的黑眼圈。即使天性明亮如他，在時空中不斷反覆逆行、反覆倒轉生死與因果，對他終究還是產生了影響。

你知道尼爾在沒有任務的夜晚反而睡不著覺，你可以從他逐漸增加的安眠藥用量看得出來。有時在你也無眠的夜晚，你會來到圍牆高高聳立的總部頂樓和他一起散步。

你是在那些時刻慢慢看見清醒時的尼爾安靜而少話的一面，也正是因為那些時刻，你察覺尼爾只有在和你獨處的時候會卸下所有防備與面具。他不再是可以分飾多角的富商秘書、紈絝子弟或邋遢書生，他只是尼爾，會在命懸一線的時候對你露出燦爛笑容，會在你提出瘋狂計畫的時候毫不猶豫，會在任務剛結束、四下無人的短暫時刻只對你露出疲態，將全身重量交付在你肩膀上的尼爾。

醫護室刺眼的白光彷彿是某種預示，咆哮著提醒你一直不願直視的某段將會發生在未來的回憶，但你無法繼續忽視體內那塊威脅要衝破你用痛楚和麻木打造的高牆、如同無法自由逆轉的熵一般不斷累積的某種情感。

你無法再對自己否認，你對他的在乎已經遠超出一段美好友誼理論上預設的範圍。

你一直不知道尼爾口中的美好友誼真正描繪的是什麼圖景。

你下定決心——因為不管你做或不做什麼，在這宇宙中都早已注定，如同時光刻在樹木裡的年輪軌跡——你試探地伸出微微顫抖的手，看著指尖緩慢向前，像是害怕弄碎瓷器般輕輕覆蓋他放在棉被外的手掌上。

在那一瞬間，他微弱的體溫擴散到你的手心，有如隕石般猛然撞進你的身體、你的心裡。陌生卻似乎熟悉無比的溫度讓你的手反射性地收緊，肺部掙扎著吸不進空氣，心臟一瞬間快了好幾拍同時又慢了好幾拍。

床上的尼爾突然動了動。你哆嗦了一下，還沒完全從初次感受到他的溫度的失神中恢復過來，接著你看到他的眼簾眨動著緩緩睜開。

你的目光無法離開他先是迷茫、接著逐漸集中焦點的灰藍色雙眼。他微微偏過頭，看到你就在這裡，嘴角勾起了一抹虛弱的笑。但他接著看清楚了你的表情。

你不確定那一刻自己的臉上究竟是什麼神情，但你看到他原先流露安心的眼神慌亂了起來，開始掙扎著想坐起身。

「噓——沒事，沒事的。」你按住他的肩膀，一邊安撫地用拇指在他手背上按揉。

他沒再掙扎，只是用擔憂而疲憊的雙眼注視著你，嘴唇微微掀動，但沒發出聲音。

「沒事的。」你用對孩子說話的語氣重複，不太確定這句話是對他還是對你自己說的，「你需要休息，睡覺會讓你好得快一點。到你醒來之前我都會在。」

尼爾用幾不可見的動作點了點頭，眼睛已經開始緩緩闔上。

但就在他再度昏睡過去之前，他翻過手，將手指與你的牢牢交纏，沒有放開。

\--

朦朧中你感到頭頂傳來一道重量，你的身體迅速從睡眠切換到警戒狀態，但接著你意會到那是一隻手在輕撫你的頭髮。

你緩緩抬頭，四下一片黑暗，只見床頭一盞夜燈散發橘黃色的微亮暖意，這才發現不知什麼時候你趴在病床床緣睡著了。

在恍如暮色的光線之中，他正微微偏過頭看著你，似乎恢復些許力氣的左手仍放在你的頭頂上，沒有隨著你醒轉的動作移開。

你們無聲對視了好長一段時間，接著他用嘶啞的聲音緩緩開口。

「你的表情看起來像是以為我死了。」

他的用詞讓你心臟猛然一抽，彷彿從未完全癒合的傷口再一次被撕裂，你的雙唇開始顫抖起來。

在多年前（多年後）那個永恆黃昏的世界裡，你始終沒落下的淚水在此刻終於潰堤。

他靜靜地看著你第一次將內心湧動的情緒全數無聲地流瀉在臉上，而你知道他顯露疼痛的表情並不全然是因為腹部的傷口。

他放在你頭上的手撫向你濕潤的臉頰，指尖摸索著眼淚依循重力跌落的軌跡。

「你為什麼要招募我？」他輕聲問道，但語氣不像是個問句，而像是在確認心中已有定見的某個答案。

因為天能需要你，世界需要你。我只是在依循歷史無法改變的標記。這就是你的命運，你的現實。

你應該要這麼說的，但你沒有。

「因為我想見你。」你這麼說。

他輕輕閉上雙眼，沒有追問，也沒有回答，只是讓手滑落到你的頸根，像是擁抱般穩穩覆在那裡。你深呼吸，用全身專注感受他手心傳來的溫暖熱度。


End file.
